I need you
by Golia-Lyrock
Summary: "No es la historia más bonita, ni la más perfecta, simplemente es nuestra y con eso basta." Atención. Javis. Mundo paralelo. Jack x Mavis. [Más corto que un one-shot]


Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo tu aliento rozar lentamente mi pecho desnudo mientras nos abrazábamos por la mañana. ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuándo solíamos entrelazar nuestras manos para caminar por las calles de la ciudad. Aún recuerdo cuando tu pequeña figura comenzaba a revolotear de alegría cuándo nuestros pies pisaban tierra nueva, cuándo te dabas media vuelta y tan sólo te limitabas a sonreírme. Tan radiante, tan alegre, tan llena de emoción. Usualmente no te veía de ese modo, ¿Sabías? Porque ambos somos unos mentirosos, quiénes engañan a los demás. Pero eso no importaba, porque entre nosotros eso se rompía. Y lo extraño, ¿Sabes? en esos momentos, podía estar tranquilo, y saber, que de verdad eras feliz. ¿Nunca lo había dicho, verdad?

Hay veces dónde me pregunto, "¿Hice algo mal?" Pero luego recordaba cómo mirabas y se me pasaba, y aún así, a pesar de todo, siento remordimiento. Pero eso no sirve de nada, porque es cómo si me estuviera arrepintiendo de lo que teníamos, y eso no es verdad. ¿Sabes? Recuerdo cuándo me gritabas mientras discutíamos, cuándo me acercaba gritándote en la cara y luego, comenzabas a llorar. Y yo, cómo siempre no me detenía hasta que algo te sucedía. Nunca te lo dije, pero no me gustaba verte llorar. ¿Por qué? Porque eres la única, Mavis. ¿Te lo había dicho, no? Cuándo me lo pediste, lástima que no parecía que me creías y lo comprendo, ¿Quién le creería a un vil mentiroso? Cuándo te dije que te amaba, tenías varias razones para no creerlo al principio. Lástima que yo no había podido comprenderlo, y lo siento. Pero estaba desesperado, ¿Sabías? Siempre has tenido esa habilidad, hacerme enojar y desesperarme de un segundo a otro, pero ¿Sabes? no importaba, justo ahora deseo que lo vuelvas a hacer una y otra vez.

Te extraño, ¿Sabes? Nunca te lo dije, pero agradecía que te quedaras conmigo. Lo habías hecho, Mavis, quedándote con un monstruo como yo, amándolo, después de todo el daño que te causó, allí estabas. Algunas veces no lo comprendía, ¿Por qué quedarse con alguien cómo yo? ¿Por qué amarlo? Si yo no traía nada bueno, un loco estaría dispuesto a soportarlo. Y tú, decidiste _intoxicarte_. ¿Recuerdas la burbuja que se creaba entre nosotros? Dónde el mundo parecía desaparecer y estábamos tan sólo nosotros los dos, solos. Poniéndole la atención al otro, y a pesar de todas las peleas y el daño que nos causábamos; no se _destruía_. ¿Sabes? También recuerdo cuándo la gente nos miraba por la calle, juntos con las manos entrelazadas. Y entonces, miraba a mi alrededor para observar a las demás parejas. Al lado mío, parecías mi hermanita pequeña, ¿Recuerdas? Algunas veces me preguntaba "¿Por qué no podemos ser normales? ¿Por qué nos ganamos esa clase de miradas?" y luego te observaba, para contradecirme "Nunca hemos sido normales" y nunca nos importó.

¿Sabes? Había veces que te miraba y no parecías feliz. Nunca te lo dije, pero me preocupaba el hecho de que no te encontrabas de ese modo. ¿Acaso no eras feliz conmigo, Mavis? La mirada que me mostrabas estaba presente la tristeza, ¿Qué más podía esperar de_ mi_ muñeca rota? Llena de cicatrices, llena de dolor y sufrimiento. Pero no lo podía evitar, ¿Sabías? era difícil no dejar de pensarlo a cada segundo ¿Acaso no eras feliz con alguien cómo yo? Pero decidía callarme de una vez y tan sólo ser tu fortaleza, ¿Sabes? No me encontraba satisfecho con eso, algunas veces te evadía y me comportaba extraño tan sólo para evitarme esa expresión en tu rostro. Y luego me arrepentía por las consecuencias que traía. Había veces que pensaba que nosotros eramos un error, pero igual volvía a arrepentirme. Tan sólo lo pensaba por el arranque de rabia que llegaba casi siempre a tu lado.

¿Sabes, Mavis? Había veces en que no quería hacerte daño. ¿Pero que ganaba con decirlo? Si las palabras se las llevaba el viento. ¿Recuerdas? La primera vez que nos conocimos ví como tu pequeña figura de una chica de catorce años bajaba las escaleras hacía dónde yo estaba, un muchacho de dieciocho. ¿Quién lo diría, no? ¿Recuerdas la manera en cómo terminó aquel primer día? Yo sí, y a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió. ¿Por qué? Porque había dado el comienzo de nuestra retorcida historia, ¿Verdad? ¿Recuerdas la promesa que nos hicimos luego de eso? "Estaremos juntos por siempre" ¿Sabes? De alguna forma, algo me decía que se iba a romper. "Juntos por siempre" habíamos prometido, ¿Verdad, Mavis? Yo nunca te dejaría, ninguno de los dos lo haría, pasara lo que pasara. Y entonces, ¿Por qué lo rompiste, Mavis? Era nuestra promesa, ¿Por qué te fuiste? De un momento a otro, todo se terminó. ¿Sabes? Te necesito, te extraño, te amo. ¿Por qué no lo dije tantas veces? Por simple orgullo. Perdón, tan sólo perdón. ¿Pero sabes? Mentí cuándo te había dicho que todo estaría bien, qué no habría dolor. ¿Sabes? Duele el no tenerte aquí, a mi lado. ¿Sabes, Mavis? Extraño el calor de tu pequeño cuerpo pegado al mío. Extraño sentir tu pequeña mano entrelazada con la mía. Extraño verte revolotear de alegría, extraño tu voz cuándo me llamabas, extraño cuándo pateabas el suelo furiosa. Te extraño, Mavis. Casi nunca te lo decía, pero siempre te veías hermosa. Incluso, con el vestido que vestía tu cuerpo cuándo lo enterraron bajo tierra. Pero, ¿Sabes, Mavis? Te necesito.


End file.
